Ventrobi Appreciation Week 2015
by Dreago78
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories about Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress
1. Day 1: First Meeting

**Author's Notes: In celebration of 'Ventrobi Appreciation Week' that is going on tumblr, I thought I would write one-shot stories for each day! So each chapter I post will be a new one-shot story!**

 **In this first story, I'm combining 'The Clone Wars' (2008-2014ish TV Series), and the 'Clone Wars' (2003 TV Series) to make my own take on how Asajj Ventress and Obi-Wan Kenobi first met because they did never show that in the TV shows.**

 **Though, I do LOVE how they were first introduced to each other in the old Clone Wars comic books but my take will be more…intimate…**

 **Enjoy ;D**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

 **~Day 1: "First Meeting"~**

This mission seemed to be going well for Obi-Wan since he had successful landed on Rattatak and sneaked into the Separatists central control room without being detected at all. It was going much better than his last infiltration mission where he had followed Jango Fett to Geonosis. True, he had discovered Dooku was behind the Separatists movement and was the one who had ordered the assassination of Senator Amidala, but what made that mission unsuccessful was that he got caught. Not only did he get captured but he also got sentence to be executed in an arena. So that mission was very unsuccessful from his point of view.

However this time, he was determined to come out of this with triumph at hand.

The central control room on the Separatists base was almost too easy to sneak into. Only a few droids had been stationed in front of it and making a simple noise down the hallway had distracted the droids to leave their stations for a moment.

It was surprisingly dark in the vast room and only thing that gave off light were the blinking lights of the massive data processing machines and computer that stood seven feet tall. They were set up in a maze looking pattern. Obi-Wan wondered if they had done that on purpose.

His task was simple, gather as much data he could from these machines, but the main thing he was after was a specific code. It was more of signal glitch that could disrupt battedroids than a code but it was glitch the Separatists did not want the Republic to know. Obi-Wan just had to figure out what machine held this precious information.

He sighed since he knew he was going to be here for a while. But without skipping a beat, he tugged on his hood to fall off his head and unhooked his datapad from his belt. He then pulled out a small extension cord from the pad and connected to one of database machines.

After reading the information that came up on the screen, he swiftly pulled the extension out of the machine and went onto the next one. He did this for the next ten minutes but had yet to find the valuable intel. Though, he was sure he was collecting plenty of other kinds of valuable information.

By the time he finished the first row of machines, Obi-Wan felt pretty good about this mission already; however, when he plugged the extension into the next row, an earsplitting alarm went off. The room also suddenly lit up, blinding Obi-Wan a bit.

He blinked his eyes rapidly and glimpsed down at his datapad and saw the information he had been looking for displayed plainly on the screen. A smile erupted across his face but before he could download it all, the heavy steel doors opened.

Obi-Wan growled as he jumped away, pulling the extension cord with him. He ran to back the room, hiding behind a row of database machines. They did make for excellent cover.

The sounds of clanking battle droids were then heard, making Obi-Wan instinctively grabbed for his lightsaber hilt. However, a sentient being spoken and the droids strangely left.

Obi-Wan hadn't been able to hear the being's voice, but the room suddenly felt like a dark force engulfed it. Darkside energy. But it wasn't Count Dooku he knew that because an air of superiority always followed him. No, this presence was oddly…alluring…

"I know you're in here… _Jedi_ ," a woman's voice purred loudly, which surprised Obi-Wan. The sound of lightsabers being activated soon followed and not one, but two of them!

"I can _feel_ you…"

He could feel her sauntered down the rows of data processing machines as her lightsabers reverberated loudly.

"I can sense your fear Jedi and it is _intoxicating_ …"

Obi-Wan still made no move but she was getting closer to his hiding spot. Curiosity bit at him unmercifully since he wondered if the enticing voice matched the assailant physically.

"There is only one exit and it is through me."

Obi-Wan felt his heartbeat speed up when he decided to finally reveal himself. He activated his lightsaber and took a deep breath as he walked slowly to the row over where she stood. Unfortunately, he hadn't prepared himself for what he was going to see and become dumbstruck for a few seconds.

Beautiful seemed like the right word to describe her, but it also seemed like a contradiction. She was bald, tall, slim and her skin was deathly white, especially in comparison to the black robes she wore. However, it was purple tattoos on her pale face that caught his attention first since they accented her icily blue eyes and plump lips all at the same time.

 _Ominous beauty_ seemed like the right wording to describe her came to mind after he quickly regarded her.

She appeared to be looking him over as well. Nothing in her eyes revealed what she thought about him and that made Obi-Wan self-conscious for some reason.

"General Obi-Wan Kenobi, is it?" The Woman stated plainly after a quick moment of silence between them.

Obi-Wan tried to conceal he was surprised she knew his name, but apparently he hadn't done a good job since a smirk grew on her face. It gave Obi-Wan the chills. This woman was highly dangerous that much he knew about her.

"I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting before," Obi-wan responded politely. He smiled like he was on a diplomatic mission instead. "May I inquire who you are?"

"I'm surprised your former padawan hasn't mentioned me," The Woman exhaled in a mock offended voice. "Isn't that how Skywalker got promoted to Jedi Knight by 'killing' me?"

It suddenly hit Obi-Wan like a pile of bricks. He knew who exactly who she was! Anakin had battled her on Yavin 4. He had won the duel and claimed that he had killed her, but apparently, she had survived.

"So you're the mysterious assassin…Asajj Ventress?"

" _Sith_." Ventress corrected him, swinging one of her red lightsabers through the air for dramatic effect.

"Are you now?" Obi-Wan retorted, titling his head as if talking to a child.

Ventress narrowed her eyes and hissed venomously, "I am Count Dooku's student and prodigy!" She straightened her back and moved her feet so they were square to her shoulders as she gripped her sabers tight. Notably, she only gripped them tightly with her ring and small finger, while her index and middle fingers were loose. Obi-Wan recognized that stance as Form II, Makashi. She was indeed Count Dooku's student since that was his signature fighting style.

"The darkside is strong in me." She pointed her right lightsaber in his direction. "And you do not stand a chance against me, false Jedi."

"False Jedi?" Obi-Wan repeated amusedly. Indeed, the darkside did flow through her like water through a dish drainer, but Obi-wan wasn't convinced. There was something about her…something adrift.

"If I'm not a Jedi, then what am I?"

"DEAD!" Ventress roared, moving unnaturally fast before she brought down both her lightsabers upon him.

Obi-Wan was astonished at her strength as he blocked her sabers. Ventress then slashed at Obi-Wan's feet. He unconsciously leaped high in the air and met her blades again, but Ventress's blades hit his in such stinging force, he nearly dropped his lightsaber.

An evil smile crept on Ventress's face before swung brutally against his blade again. Obi-Wan wasn't successful blocking this time as he fell back, sprawling. His lightsaber switched off and went flying across the floor.

Her right lightsaber at his throat made him freeze into place. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she had beaten him that fast. How did he let that happen?

"My poor dead _dear_ ," Ventress laughed cruelly at his mortifying defeat. "Who did you think you were up against?"

Obi-Wan knew his lightsaber wasn't far. He just had to distract her just for a quick moment so he could grab it.

"You are quick I'll give you that, false Jedi," Ventress acknowledged, staring down at him in interest. "Perhaps I won't kill you." She brought her lightsaber to his right shoulder and poked his tunic. She only singed his clothes but the heat from the lightsaber against his skin was still excruciating.

Obi-Wan groaned a little.

She seemed to like that as her eyes dilated in excitement. Keeping the lightsaber at that same spot, she chuckled darkly at his discomfort. "No, perhaps I'll just cripple you! Like Skywalker…" She lifted the right blade but brought the left blade down at his other shoulder, threatening to burn that shoulder too. "Which arm would you prefer you lose?"

"What would I have to do to convince you not to cut any of my limbs off?" Obi-Wan replied carefully. He thought he would indulge her until he got out of this situation. "Beg? Cry? Kiss your boot?"

"Ohhh what a delicious thought," Ventress purred lasciviously. "All of that couldn't hurt—

Obi-Wan abruptly forced pushed her away. He then rolled away and grabbed his lightsaber. Her sadistic delight in torturing and humiliating him was the distraction he had been waiting for.

Though, Obi-Wan barely had time to switch his lightsaber on as Ventress battered down on him again. He had greatly underestimated her and he was not going to make that mistake again. But this time their strikes and parrying soon become a strange kind of dance. They were both equally matched and it seemed like this dance would never end.

"Not bad," Ventress confessed as they walked through the maze of rows. Ventress walking backwards, while Obi-Wan walked slowly forward. A mutual break from the battle seemed to be agreed on without words.

"I have to say you're the best I have had since Skywalker. "

That sexual innuendo made Obi-Wan faltered but quickly jeered back, "I must warn you, _my dear_ , the last time I faced a Sith I cut him in half." He had used that pet name she had called him before, hoping it would infuriate her.

It didn't.

"Oh _darling_ , you have no idea how much I would enjoy being split in half by you."

Her comeback had caught Obi-Wan off guard and he couldn't help it when he blushed deeply. That was more embarrassing than being beaten by her.

Ventress smirked widely, thinking she had found his weakness.

"Oh yes…the way you groaned before sounded like—

"You do know you are not real Sith? Don't you, _darling?_ " Obi-Wan commented over her. He wasn't going to let her degrade him that easily. "If you were a real Sith, you wouldn't be oozing with uncertainty and that's all I sense from you."

That comment apparently ticked her off A LOT since she let out a loud bellow before charging at him. This time it was easier to dodge and block her attacks since she was no longer focused. Her anger made her sloppy.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Still just a student," Obi-Wan remarked, maneuvering her blades aside in awkward angle so she was left open for him to strike her in a chest. He didn't though and forced her back again.

"Sith use their rage to their advantage, you on the hand…let your rage control you."

"What would you know, JEDI SCUM?"

"Oh I'm a Jedi now again?" Obi-Wan laughed. It was almost too easy to get a rise out of her. "And we Jedi aren't as ignorant about the darkside as you think we are. _Know your enemy_ as they say."

"THEN you all are more foolish than I thought! You Jedi idiots are staring right at the truth about the force but refuse to accept it!" Ventress screamed, angrily hacking at him but he blocked every single swing she threw at him. It was driving her crazy! She jumped backwards, hoping to catch her breath for a second to recollect her thoughts. To calm herself.

"I'm afraid you are the one who refuses to see the truth," Obi-wan replied sadly. He made no attempt to attack her. "The darkside lies. It has been lying to you…" He then got a desperate look on his face. "Don't throw your life away! You can always come back to the light—

"I will cut out your tongue!" Ventress screeched loudly, hurdling towards him as she held her lightsabers high so she could cut him down. Though, she was pushed back again by the force when he put his hand up. She was slammed against one of the data processing machines so hard she saw spots.

He didn't go for a kill, no, instead he held his hand up again.

The sound of the metal doors opening made Ventress curse in her native language since she didn't even notice they had fought their way back to the exit. He had tricked her! Distracted her!

The droids that were stationed outside the door were no match for Obi-Wan as he cut through them like butter. He turned back around and gave her the cheekiest smile Ventress had ever seen in her life.

"I'm glad to have you in person. I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again, my dear." He winked before he closed the doors shut and locked them.

Ventress growled in frustration and rammed her lightsabers in the metal sliding doors, pretending they were Obi-Wan. She had never met a more irritating man in her life! She wanted nothing more than to shove her lightsaber clean through him!

"I WILL KILL YOU JEDI!"

Though, Ventress knew he was gone when she finally melted through the metal doors. His presence was completely gone. She was met by a few droids and immediately took her anger out on them.

"Have you been standing here the whole time!? You didn't go after him!?"

"Are you alright, Mistress?" One of the droids inquired. "Your cheeks are unnaturally red—

Ventress punched the droid so hard, its head detached and flew across the hallway. All the other droids jumped at this and immediately ran after the direction Obi-Wan had gone without another question.

He was gone but there would be a next time. She could feel it in her bones and when they did meet again, she would kill him! She swore it:

 _Kenobi._

 _I will be the one to kill you._

 _Your downfall will be my test of strength,_

 _Your death will be my triumph!_

 _But first I will break you,_

 _Humiliate you._

 _Pain will be all you will know,_

 _Until you beg._

 _Beg for mercy._

 _Beg for death._

 _Your last breath belongs to me._

 _I swear it._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _You. Are. Mine._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

 ***Blushes** *****


	2. Day 2: Flirting with Danger

**Author's Notes: Obviously, I haven't been posting a chapter every day this week…I'M SORRY, I'm just super slow at writing. But I promise I will finish the ventrobi fics for each day/topic even though, they won't be posted on said 'day." So yeah this might turn into Ventrobi month instead of week by the time I'm finished.**

 **But hey ventrobi week is every week for me anyways ;D**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 **~Day 2: "Flirting with Danger"~**

Asajj Ventress waited impatiently as she tapped her slender fingers loudly on the table, waiting for the Wookie representative to arrive. She was desperate to open that bottle of red wine she had brought to demonstrate her hospitality, but she knew if she did she would drink the whole thing.

Boredom was fueling Asajj's fidgeting and need to drink. She hated these kind of assignments! Diplomacy missions. She honestly didn't understand why Dooku had sent her to negotiate with the Wookies about occupying Alaris Prime, a moon of Alaris in the Kashyyyk system. Dooku was better at negotiations than her. Though, she supposed that was the exact reason why he sent her, so she could get better. A Sith must be an expert at all things.

Alaris Prime was supposedly a technology hub, but it certainly didn't look like to Asajj since she was sitting in middle of a forest. The Wookies wanted to meet in neutral place, far away from any bases.

The clearing in the middle of forest was small but it was large enough for two ships to land comfortably; however, Asajj was still waiting on that other ship. Though she was glad she had gotten here first so she could set up a nice meeting spot to demonstrate her hospitality to the representative. Well in truth, she had a protocol droid bring out the table, the chairs, and put up the tent canopy so the sun wouldn't beat down on them but nevertheless, it was still her notion.

Asajj didn't know what to really expect out of these negotiations since it was no secret that the Wookie leadership was blatantly for the Republic, but the Separatists had made a deal with the wealthy businesses of Alaris Prime to occupy the planet, not the government.

Finally after what seemed like a decade, a ship came into view above and landed on the opposite side of Asajj's Ginivex-class Starfighter. The ship was a Republic attack shuttle.

Ventress frowned before reluctantly standing up to greet them, knowing this couldn't be a good sign. She lightly touched her right lightsaber hilt just in case this turned into 'aggressive negotiations.'

Before the landing platform even lowered, Asajj felt a great and familiar disturbance in the force. She instantly knew who was on that ship and it was definitely not a Wookie.

"Were you expecting someone a bit hairier?" The constantly smirking Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted her. He strode down the ramp with his hands in the shelves of his Jedi robes like he didn't have care in the galaxy.

"You're almost as hairy," Ventress sniped, hands on both lightsaber hilts now. This had to be trap! The Wookies had set her up!

"The Wookies sent me as their representative," Obi-Wan told her, putting his hands up. "I even left my lightsaber in the ship." He opened his robes to his reveal his belt where he usually hooked his lightsaber to. "I can prove you proof on hologram—

"Why did they send _you!_?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a step forward. "They sent me to negotiate because I'm familiar with you and your tactics…" An odd twinkle appeared in his clear blue eyes.

Ventress crossed her arms and regarded him. "Fine. But I'm certain nothing will come out of this. Waste of time in my opinion." She went back to her chair and gestured for Obi-Wan to sit down in the armchair across from her.

"Lovely presentation, but not as lovely as you, of course," Obi-Wan commented like the good diplomatic he was, taking his seat. "Oh and you brought refreshments. Excellent." He picked it up. "Do you mind?"

Ventress only narrowed her icy eyes at him.

He didn't wait for an answer and opened the bottle of wine using the force. Grabbing her cup with the force also, he poured liquid equally into each cup like it was an art before sliding her cup back across the table.

"I'm curious…" Obi-Wan slurred after taking a sip from his glass. He appeared to like what wine she had picked out. "Why did Dooku send you to negotiation? No offense, Ventress…but you never did process a silver tongue. I'm sure your tongue is talented in other _ways_ …but negotiations?"

Asajj could feel the anger rise in her but she was not going to let this Jedi idiot patronize her. She bit her tongue, while a scary fake smile spread across her face.

Obi-Wan hesitated. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have left his lightsaber in the ship.

"Master Jedi, you underestimated me as _usual_."

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. "On the contrary, I give you more credit than you think." That same twinkle appeared in his eyes again.

Asajj raised an eyebrow. Curiosity bit at her but refused to inquire what he meant by that since he already had too much control over this meeting.

"Let's get on with this Kenobi. Will the Wookies even partake in the deal we had offered them?"

Obi-Wan took another sip of wine before answering her. "Not the official leadership, no."

No surprise there.

Asajj held up her glass and shook the liquid around. "Good thing the government isn't what controls this moon. Wealth does."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "The Republic will intervene if you try to take this place by force."

"Clearly, you have already intervened," Asajj snorted. "We didn't come in by force, we have already made a deal with the Wookies of this moon. This meeting…with said 'leadership' was out of courteous."

"How thoughtful of you."

Ventress sighed. "Well this went exactly how I thought it would as soon as I saw you. Couldn't they have sent me a hologram instead? Instead of this pointless meeting with you?"

He grinned like she had just complimented him. "I like to do things in person, don't you?"

"If it's worth my time."

"Aren't I worth your time?"

"No," Asajj hissed just to spite him. She stood up and he did too, his smile faltering a bit.

"Oh come now! At least help me finish the bottle before you go!" Obi-Wan implored. "You came all this way—

Ventress picked up the bottle and began to chug. It took her good minute but she drained all the remaining liquid by herself. She

Obi-Wan only gaped at her in awe.

"Finished," Asajj retorted, slamming the bottle down hard on the table. She then tried to make her way back to her ship but Obi-Wan swiftly blocked her path.

"Now I can't let you fly," Obi-Wan asserted. He moved his body in front of her each time she tried to walk around him.

Ventress gave him a strange look since he actually looked concern. It confused her.

"I must insist you wait a bit."

Ventress narrowed her eyes at him. "You're seriously concerned for my safety?"

"I wouldn't be a good diplomatic if I didn't show benevolence." He pulled her chair out for her in gentlemen like manner.

"How many times have you tried to kill me before?" Ventress asked, taking the seat. She didn't know why she sat down. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was boredom.

"I have never wanted to kill you, my dear," Obi-Wan stated firmly, going back to his seat across from her. "I think that's only on your end."

"Don't call me that," Asajj snarled. He was really starting to annoy her.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "So it's only okay if you call me those names?"

"I don't say it with _sincerit_ y," Asajj mumbled. She bit her tongue . That's not what she wanted to say. Not all. She shouldn't have even enlightened him with an answer.

"My dear, you wound me." Obi-Wan said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. That stupid smirk appeared on his face again. "Is that better?"

Ventress sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I like it better when we are trying to _kill_ each other."

"I like when we duel too," Obi-Wan replied. "You are very skilled, a worthy opponent—

"Then enough of this small talk!" Ventress exclaimed, flipping the small table between them aside. If one good thing could come out of this disastrous meeting it would be his defeat!

"If you are that anxious to duel, I can…" Obi-Wan began to say but felt the words die away in his mouth when Ventress sauntered up to him and clutched the arms of his chair, trapping him. He could easily push past her but he felt trap to the sit for some reason.

"I hate to admit it…but you are very powerful Jedi," Asajj professed, getting unnervingly close to him. She felt a wave a pleasure go through her at the sight of how uncomfortable he appeared. The power had shifted to her favor and she felt fuel by that.

Finally, she was the one in control.

"Only a few Jedi have ever been worthy adversaries of mine…" She climbed into the chair with him, straddling him and put her fingers to his lips when he tried to say something. Asajj, herself could feel the heat that rose into Obi-Wan's cheeks as they turned slightly pink. It make her chuckle. She then leaned near his ear and whispered, "…so when I defeat you…Obi-Wan Kenobi…the great powerful Jedi General, it will make my victory so much more _satisfying_."

Obi-Wan exhaled a breath he had been holding in through her fingers. He tried to keep his voice steady. "…defeating me will not be easy. I can guarantee you that, _my sweet_."

"I know that, darling," Asajj grinned. She trailed her fingers down his face, catching hold of his chin in a hard grip. He could pull away any time but no, he was letting her touch him. "That's what makes you such a delicious challenge. You appear predictable…but you're not…"

"I could say the same for you," Obi-Wan murmured. "Sometimes it seems like you don't want to kill me either."

"Maybe sometimes…" Asajj purred. "Only so I can bend you to my will." She then snaked a hand behind his head and yanked on his hair, pulling his head back so his neck arched.

Obi-Wan let more of arousal moan out than a pained grunt. He squirmed in anticipation underneath her, clutching the arms of the chair.

Asajj breathed on his throat, watching his Adam's apple bobble but abruptly got off him and stood up. She beamed in sadistic delight when she saw the disappointment show in his eyes. This was her victory. This made this meeting worth it and she didn't even have to use her lightsabers. She knew now she was in his head.

"I think I should go now." Asajj brushed off imaginary dirt off her shoulders, acting like that whole thing had been dull and boring to her. She then called the droid from her ship to put away the table and the chairs.

"Wait…Asajj." His voice sounded very small and fragile to her.

"What is it, Kenobi?" She turned back around but when she did, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on his lap. He then planted his lips against her lips before she could even react. It had caught her off guard. She had been certain he wouldn't try anything this drastic because of his Jedi code, but he had proved her wrong once again.

It wasn't a long kiss but it was a passionate kiss. Any built up feeling he seemed to have was expressed through his lips to hers in those quick ten seconds. Pure lust, longing, and _benevolence_ were all felt at the same time. He broke away hastily and stood up, bringing her up to a standing position with him.

"Well that was unexpected." Ventress touched her mouth in surprise. His beard tickled her. She liked that.

"I agree I think we should go now," Obi-Wan responded shakily, staring at the ground like he was in shock. He couldn't believe he had just done that. It was so unlike him. Someone must have briefly taken control of his mind because there was no way he had done that consciously.

"Now that's something predictable of you," Ventress muttered, hiding the discontentment that pinched at her. "You always run away when things start to get _interesting._ "

Obi-Wan spun back around with his signature smirk on his face again; seemingly back to his annoying self. "I can assure you, Ventress nothing interesting will be happening as we should probably part ways now…but there is always a _next time_." He winked. That twinkle in his eyes seemed to evolve into something more beguiling.

A smirk also appeared on Asajj's face.


End file.
